1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device having a dual metal gate, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a CMOS device applied with a gate last process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a trend towards scaling down the CMOS size, conventional methods used to achieve optimization, such as reducing thickness of the gate dielectric layer, for example the thickness of silicon dioxide layer, have faced problems such as leakage current due to tunneling effect. In order to keep progression to next generation, high-K materials are used to replace the conventional silicon oxide to be the gate dielectric layer because it decreases physical limit thickness effectively, reduces leakage current, and obtains equivalent capacitor in an identical equivalent oxide thickness (EOT).
On the other hand, the conventional polysilicon gate also has faced problems such as inferior performance due to boron penetration and unavoidable depletion effect which increases equivalent thickness of the gate dielectric layer, reduces gate capacitance, and worsens a driving force of the devices. Thus double work function metals are used to replace the conventional polysilicon gate to be the control electrode that competent to the high-K gate dielectric layer.
One of the double work function metal gates is used in an NMOS device and the other one is alternatively used in a PMOS device. It is well-known that compatibility and process control for the dual metal gate are more complicated, meanwhile thickness and composition controls for materials used in the dual metal gate method are more precise. The conventional dual metal gate methods are categorized into gate first process and gate last process. In a conventional dual metal gate method applied with the gate first process, the anneal process for forming the source/drain ultra-shallow junction, and the silicide process are performed after forming the metal gate. After the anneal process having such strict heat budget, it is found that a flat band voltage (Vfb) does not increase or decrease linearly with decrease of EOT of the high-K gate dielectric layer. Instead, a roll-off issue is observed.
Therefore, the gate last process is developed to improve the Vfb roll-off issue and avoid generating leakage current due to re-crystallization of the high-K gate dielectric layer happened in high-temperature processes, and to widen material choices for the high-K gate dielectric layer and the metal gate in the gate first process.